The Story of the Stone
by Vulpix of the Looney Bin
Summary: This is the first in a siries of stories about the gym leaders. This first one is about Brock (My favorite dude!!!)


  
Ugggg... I have such a bad caffine hangover it isn't funny.  
I was snowed in at a friend's house all weekend long. I have  
always wanted to write a fic like this, so here it goes. This  
story dose not line up with the siries, some things are the same,  
others are different.   
  
My earliest memory was when I was about three years old.  
I was playing out in the yard with my Mom. I never saw much of  
my Dad because he worked in the gym a lot. She was working in  
the garden, triming a rose bush I think. I was helping her by  
handing her the tools she asked for. That was one of the last  
times I would ever see her so happy.  
About five months later, my Mom told me that she  
was going to have a baby. I was really exited to have a   
little brother or sister around to play with. Rosie was the baby,  
I loved to help Mom take care of her. Two years later came the  
twins, Rob and Tony. A year later, triplets, Annie, Marie, and Jake.  
  
Another two years, came more twins, Clarissa, and Mike. Finaly,  
a year later came my youngest sibling Jay. I was the oldest of  
ten kids.  
It happened a year after Jay was born. I was ten years old.  
Even though it was seven years ago, the event is still fresh in my  
mind. It was a Saturday, so I was up early to watch cartoons.  
When I was passing through the kitchen, I saw my Mom talking  
on the phone. I was supprised that Mom was up so early, because  
she usually slept in now that Jay didn't wake up very early in  
the morning. She seemed worried. "You haven't seen him...yesterday  
morning...thanks, bye." She hung up the phone and slumped to the  
floor. "Whats the matter Mom?" I asked. She hugged me hard and  
started to cry. "Your father is gone," she sobbed "He left us all  
alone." I was shocked at first, I coudn't belive it. Why would he  
leave us? Was it somthing *I* did?   
We made it though, I ran the gym, and Mom got a job.  
We definetly wern't rich, but we made enough to put food on  
the table. Every day I got up early to work at the gym, training  
Onix and Geodude. Mom went to work at her job, and didn't get home  
till late at night.  
Four years later, I was working in the gym, when Rosie  
came running in. "Brock! The hospital called! Team Rocket held  
up the store where Mom was working!" I didn't wait to hear more.  
I ran outside and grabbed my bike, going as fast as I could.  
The doctor met me inside. He told me that the store was   
being held up by Team Rocket. They told a little girl to give them  
her pet dratini. When she refused, they aimed a gun at her.  
My Mom shoved her our of the way, and took the bullet.  
When I entered the room, my Mom was laying on the hospital  
bed. I sat down next to the bed, and held her hand. "Brock, is  
that you," she whispered. "It's okay Mom, I'm here." "I always  
could depend on you," she said quietly as a tear fell down her  
cheek. "I'm not going to make it," she said suddenly. She looked  
at me tears streaming down her face "Who will take care of all of  
you? Brock, promise me, promise me you'll take care of them." My   
eyes started to tear up, "But, you can't..." "Promise you won't leave   
them like your father did." "I promise Mom." She lifed her other   
hand, and pressed it to the side of my face, "Remember, I'm counting  
on you," she whispered. Her eyes slowly closed, and her hand fell   
away from me and landed on the bed.  
Our whole family was devistated when Mom died. I took it   
the worst by far. I was angry. At Team Rocket, at myself, but mostly   
at my father. In my mind, It was all his fault. If he had never left,  
none of this would have happened. I took my anger out in poke'mon   
battles. I did lose, but not often. My favorite stratagy was to use   
Onix to wrap the poke'mon tight, and block it so the trainer couldn't   
call it back. Over time, my poke'mon evolved, and I caught some new   
ones, so My team had Gravler, Onix, Rhyhorn, Kabutops, Vulpix, and   
Golbat.  
I was not very much into girls, because I was afraid that   
what happened to my Mom would happen to me. One day, I was sitting   
in the gym,a girl my age walked in. She had shoulder length hair,   
that was dyed purple, and soft brown eyes. "Excuse me," she said,   
"are you Brock the Gym Leader?" "Yeah, what do you want?"   
She seemed really nevous. "Well you see, I... noticed you don't   
have any gym lutenants, and I wonder if I could take the job." I   
thaught about it for a minute. I really could use some help around   
the gym, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to who was my   
age. "What kind of poke'mon do you have?" " I have a Sandslash,   
and a Growlithe." I sighed, she had some good poke'mon. "Alright,   
you've got the job, what was your name?" "I never said," she grinned,   
"My name is Sara."   
Sara and I were good friends. We always opened the Gym at   
nine, and closed at eight. We were both sixteen, and it was the   
anaversary of her starting work there. I wanted to do somthing   
special. She had always wanted to evolve her Growlithe into an  
Arcannine, so I saved up, and got her a fire stone.   
After closing up, we went to walk Vulpix and Growlithe in  
the park. We sat on a bench to rest. "Sara, Since its the anaversary  
of you working in the gym, I got you a little somthing."   
I handed her the box, and she opened it up. " O my gosh Brock   
how did you afford this!" " I saved up." She started laughing  
really hard. "What's so funny?" I said. "Here," she giggled  
handing me a package. When I looked inside, I busted out laughing  
too. My box also held a fire stone to evolve Vulpix with. We were  
laughing so hard, we fell off the bench. This only made us laugh   
even harder.   
Vulpix and Growlithe came over to see what was up. Vulpix  
hopped onto my chest, and looked at my face quizicly. I showed her  
the stone, and she yipped happily. We both took our stones, and   
placed them on the poke'mon's forheads. They began to glow a blinding  
white. When the light died down, our new poke'mon stood there.   
My Ninetails was snow white, with green eyes. Sara's Arcannine had   
beautiful orange and black fur with a white tail. Our poke'mon ran  
around the park, playing around in their new bodies.   
Sara and I started to walk back to the gym, our poke'mon   
following behind. It was a long walk, so we stopped to sit under  
a tree. The poke'mon had curled up to rest. When we got up, Sara's  
legs must have fallen asleep, because as soon as she got up, she   
almost fell. I quickly grabbed her so she woulden't fall. "That was   
clo...," I started, but I was unable to finish because Sara started   
to kiss me. I was shocked for a minute, but then I relaxed. My arms   
wraped around her back, and she clasped her hands behind my neck.   
I don't know how long the kiss lasted, It could have been a minute   
or an hour. When we separated, We rested our forheads together and   
looked into eachother's eyes.  
"Wow," she said, "you're a very good kisser." "Ditto," I grinned.   
We held hands the rest of the way home. When we got to her   
house, I felt a little dissapointed that we had to separate.   
"See you tomarrow," she said. We leaned in for another kiss,   
just gently brushing our lips together. She smiled, and walked   
into her house with Arcannine.  
When I got home, I sat down hard on my bed. Ninetails   
snuggled in my lap, and I unconciously started stroaking her fur.   
I had promised myself that I wouldn't let somthing like this happen.   
I had learned that if you loved someone you ended up getting hurt.   
I had loved both my parents, expecially my Mom, and what had happened?   
My Dad ran off, and four years later my mother died! I woulden't   
be able to stand it if somthing happened to Sara. I couldn't love   
her! I just couldn't ! I must have pulled Ninetails's fur, because   
she growled, and tried to bite me. "Hey! You stop that!" I called   
Ninetails back, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
The next day, I was still very upset, and lost three times   
in a row. "Brock, your not yourself today," Sara said, "What's   
wrong?" She reached out to touch my arm. I jerked it away.   
"Why can't everyone just leave me alone already! I'm Just having   
a bad day! That's all!" She bit her lip, and looked like she was   
going to cry. I hugged her close, "I'm so sorry," I whispered.   
"I lost my head."  
I told her everything. About Dad leaving, Mom dieing,   
and having to take care of all my brothers and sisters. She told   
me that pain is part of loving, but in the end, it's all worth it.  
  
I am the Stone  
Hard and Ruthless  
Soffened only by Love  
Kindness and Careing  
I am the Stone  
  
I hope you guys liked it a lot. Next is Misty's part. 


End file.
